1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to man-machine interface (MMI), and more particularly, to apparatus and methods for providing side touch panel as part of MMI.
2. Description of the Related Art
To an increasing extent, touch panels are being used as an alternative way to interact with computers, mobile phones, media player devices, gaming devices, etc. The touch panel may be provided with a graphical user interface (GUI) for a user to interact with using, for example, pointers, styluses, fingers, etc. Generally, the GUI is provided by a display screen integrated with, or placed underneath, the touch panel to dynamically display the interface in accordance with a selected application.
In most practices, a single touch panel integrated with a display screen is employed on the main plane of the device to provide a two-dimensional (2D) operation interface. The disadvantage of the design is that viewing of the display screen may be hindered by objects thereon (e.g. finger, stylus etc.). Also, at times, both hands of a user may be required for operation, making operation inconvenient for users. Although the design usually has scroll wheels or buttons employed on the sides of the device, the scroll wheels or buttons are not efficiently utilized, as they normally have limited functions, such as, volume adjustment, switches for turning on or off power, or taking a photo.
In order to alleviate the above-mentioned disadvantages when using a touch panel, there is a need for an extended touch panel to support easier usage with a more convenient operation interface.